Multifungsi
by annovt
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro. Objek fantasi, inspirasi, dan referensi. [[NijiAka]] / AU, OS.


**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **I gain no profit from this fic**

* * *

Pagi hari yang damai, di kediaman pribadi, _damai_ , jika Nijimura Shuuzo tidak melempar kertas yang dibuat jadi bola terlebih dahulu sebelum berakhir ke dalam tong sampah terdekat.

Dua belas jam lebih duduk di kursi meja kerja dari kemarin malam, hanya dengan mengonsumsi mie instan dan kopi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan. Tulis, coret, tulis, coret, coret, mengumpat, helaan napas.

"Aku tidak punya ide,"

Baru kemarin, belum dua puluh empat jam, Nijimura hampir kehilangan karakter khas karena keinginan untuk melompat girang di atas sofa perihal naskah novelnya yang diterima.

"Aku butuh bantuan,"

Nijimura berdiri, dengan sempoyongan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas kasur, terabaikan.

"Akashi...mana nomor Akashi,"

Matanya menangkap satu kontak bernamakan orang yang dimaksud, cepat-cepat menekan ikon bergambar telepon warna hijau. Nada sambung terdengar tak lama kemudian.

"Ada apa, Nijimura-san?"

"Akashi..."

"Ya?"

"Tolong aku."

Telepon terputus seiring limbungnya tubuh Nijimura ke atas ranjang.

Akashi di ujung panggilan mengernyitkan dahi, lalu dengan sigap meraih kunci mobil di dalam laci.

.

.

.

Pagar besi berwarna hitam digeser ke samping. Akashi masuk ke pekarangan rumah Nijimura yang luas dengan bebas.

Bel kecil di samping pintu ditekan, berkali-kali, tetapi tidak menghasilkan respon yang berharga. Akashi menghela napas kemudian berjongkok, tahu di mana Nijimura biasa menyimpan kunci cadangan.

Keset kaki disibakkan, kepingan logam diambil, lalu bertemu lubang pada daun pintu.

Suasana hening menyambut saat ia menginjak lantai dingin.

Akashi berjalan pelan-pelan, mengintip ruang tamu yang berantakan. Memikirkan seberapa sibuknya Nijimura sampai-sampai rumah sendiri tidak diperhatikan.

 _Sudah sekitar dua bulan, sih, aku tidak ke sini,_ Ia mengira-ngira. _Itu juga karena Nijimura-san mengadakan reuni klub basket SMP Teiko._

Menelusuri daerah dapur, Nijimura tidak ditemukan di manapun. Akashi naik ke lantai dua, sampai di depan pintu kamar Nijimura.

Kayu berpelitur diketuk pelan, tidak didapati jawaban.

"Nijimura-san," Ia menempelkan telinga pada daun pintu. "Kau di dalam?"

Kenopnya diputar, pintu terbuka. Akashi meneliti tiap sudut ruangan.

"Nijimura-san!"

.

.

.

"Awalnya kuduga Nijimura-san mati tersambar listrik atau apalah."

"Jahat sekali. Padahal dulu kau adik kelasku yang paling manis."

Akashi duduk di kursi kerja milik Nijimura sambil memasang tampang kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, melempar mantan kakak kelasnya tatapan tajam.

"Nada bicara Nijimura-san di telepon seperti orang sekarat."

Bibir atas dimajukan tanda protes. "Ya, kau bisa lihat aku memang sekarat, Akashi."

"Sekarat apanya."

"Uh, tolong aku menemukan ide untuk novelku yang terbaru."

Sorot mata penuh intimidasi itu perlahan mencair, berganti dengan sepercik rasa kagum meskipun tidak terlalu tampak.

"Jadi, naskahnya sudah diterima? Itu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, kan? Selamat, Nijimura-san." Akashi mengulas senyum tipis.

" _Trims_ ," Nijimura membalasnya dengan tarikan ujung bibir yang terkesan miris.

"Masalahnya apa?"

"Aku merasa...kehilangan selera untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Entahlah, tiap kali aku mencoba memasukkan suatu _plot_ , selalu merasa janggal," Nijimura bangkit dari tepi kasur, menuju meja kerjanya. Akashi yang duduk di kursi putar sedikit menyingkir, membiarkan Nijimura mengambil gulungan kertas putih yang sudah agak menguning. "Bacalah. Katakan bagaimana pendapatmu."

Akashi mengambil gulungan yang disodorkan Nijimura kepadanya, membaca rentetan kalimat yang tersusun rapi, meskipun hanya garis besarnya saja. Masih kerangka, memang. Tetapi cukup untuk dimengerti oleh Akashi yang memilik standar kejeniusan di atas rata-rata.

"Nijimura-san memakai sudut pandang perempuan di cerita ini?" Telunjuk dan jempol mengelus ujung dagu lancip. "Cukup menarik. Romansa, tapi jauh dari kata klise. Aku tidak heran kenapa naskah ini bisa diterima,"

Nijimura nyengir.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memahami perasaan karakter wanitanya. Mungkin karena aku bukan perempuan?"

"Atau lebih tepatnya Nijimura-san tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal asmara."

Rambut merah diacak pelan, "Sialan, kau. Mentang-mentang wajahmu, yah kuakui, cukup tampan."

Akashi terkekeh, lalu menyeringai, "Wah, aku senang sekali dibilang tampan oleh kakak kelasku yang dulunya populer di kalangan siswi SMP Teikou, tapi tetap melajang sampai sekarang." ia berujar sarkas.

Tidak dipungkiri, Nijimura sedikit tersinggung, "Jadi, mau membantuku atau tidak?" telapak tangannya sudah meninggalkan pucuk kepala bersurai merah milik Akashi.

"Aku tidak merasa diberatkan."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'. Tunggu, aku mau mandi sebentar. Kita diskusikan di _café_ saja."

Nijimura buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan menunggu di bawah, Nijimura-san."

.

.

.

 _Sweater_ berwarna abu yang sebelumnya ia kenakan, dibiarkan begitu saja bergantung di sandaran sofa. Akashi menatap tumpukan majalah yang tersusun rapi di bawah sanggahan meja kopi.

Mengambil salah satu di antaranya, ia mendaratkan bokong ke permukaan sofa yang empuk. Membalikkan halaman demi halamannya sambil sesekali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan bagian kiri.

 _Lama sekali_ , Akashi mengembalikan majalah ke tempat semula. _Jangan-jangan betulan tersambar listrik._

Ia tertawa kecil, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya pada sandaran. Lalu tertidur karena menunggu.

.

.

.

Nijimura menatap kagum hasil kerja sukarela Akashi. Ruang tamu yang berantakan dengan debu di mana-mana, disulap menjadi bersih.

Memasang tampang kebingungan, Nijimura menangkap figur Akashi yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

 _Posisi tidurnya saja begitu_. _Kelihatan sekali punya wibawa._ Ia tersenyum maklum.

Berjalan dengan pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara. Nijimura mendudukkan diri di samping Akashi.

Menelan ludah dengan gugup, Nijimura dengan perlahan mendekatkan diri pada sosok yang terlihat sedang tidur pulas.

Entah karena apa, Nijimura lupa berkedip olehnya. Telapak tangan besar itu menangkap dagu Akashi. Sedikit demi sedikit, Nijimura menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Sudah selesai mandinya?"

Refleks, Nijimura langsung beringsut menjauh.

"...Sudah."

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Akashi beranjak dari sofa tanpa harus melirik ke arah Nijimura. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi.

"Tunggu, pakai mobilku saja."

Akashi menatap Nijimura dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku...merasa payah."

Helaan napas dihembuskan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Nijimura merasa ingin menabrakkan mobilnya ke pohon kelapa yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan.

Berada dalam satu kendaraan bersama Akashi dengan perasaan canggung membuatnya ingin segera mengakhiri hidup.

 _Astaga_ , ia mengusap wajah. _Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?_

"...Akashi." Nijimura tak berani melirik ke arah samping.

"Hm?"

Pelipisnya berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau marah?"

"Bisa Nijimura-san jelaskan alasan kenapa aku harus marah?"

 _Mati_. Nijimura ingin mencabut setirnya.

"Itu, um, ada sedikit debu di bulu matamu. Aku hanya ingin mengambilnya."

"Memerhatikannya detail sekali." Akashi menyemburkan sarkas.

"Po-pokoknya lupakan saja. Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk—"

"Untuk?"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

.

.

.

 _Cappuccino_ dibiarkan mendingin, sama seperti atmosfer di antara mereka.

Akashi duduk santai sambil membalikkan halaman kertas naskah, meneliti lebih dalam.

Nijimura gelisah di tempatnya, ujung pena diketukkan pada permukaan _notebook_ dengan tidak sabaran.

Sepasang manik delima menggerling ke arahnya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu di sini?"

"Aku...ingin meminta pendapatmu,"

Akashi mengangguk, mempersilakan.

"Pertama-tama, bagaimana perasaanmu jika berada di dekat orang yang kau sukai?"

Langit-langit _café_ menarik atensi Akashi. "Mungkin aku akan mendekatinya."

"Kan, memang sudah dekat."

"Maksudku dalam hal percintaan."

"Begitu. Aku mengerti."

Akashi menyeringai usil. "Nijimura-san benar-benar tidak berpengalaman, ya?"

"Ugh," Nijimura menggaruk pelipis. "Sekarang coba bayangkan kau berada di posisi perempuan dalam naskah novelku."

"Memainkan _role_ perempuan, maksudmu?" Akashi mengernyit. "Tidak masalah, sih. Sifatnya serius dan agak misterius, ya. Dan sedikit pendiam. Kurasa tidak terlalu sulit."

Nijimura mengiyakan. Tangannya sudah siaga memegang pena. Siap mencatat apapun hal penting yang dilontarkan Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berada di dekat orang yang kau sukai diam-diam?"

Akashi hening sejenak, menimang-nimang jawabannya.

"Hm, karena aku tidak mau dianggap _stalker_ , atau tidak mau ketahuan selalu memerhatikannya, aku akan berusaha memantaunya dari jauh. Setiap aktivitasnya, akan selalu kuikuti."

"Kau membuat tokohku jadi seperti seorang _yandere_."

"Aku mencoba sebisaku."

"Baiklah, maaf," Nijimura menorehkan tinta pena di atas kertas. "Selanjutnya, apa reaksimu jika kau pergi ke suatu tempat, lalu bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai secara kebetulan."

"Menyapa," Akashi menyeruput teh hijau dari cangkirnya. "Kalau aku hanya diam, tidak ada kemungkinan aku bisa jadi kekasihnya."

Nijimura mengangguk. "Kau benar. Kenapa tidak jadi perempuan saja?"— _supaya_ _bisa kunikahi_.

"Tidak tahu. Tanya ayahku."

"Uh, tidak," Nijimura tersenyum miris. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, saat orang yang kau sukai memegang tanganmu?"

"Membalasnya? Tapi aku tidak mau kelihatan terlalu menyukainya. Aku misterius, kan. Susah ditebak."

Halaman _notebook_ sekejap saja sudah dipenuhi tulisan Nijimura yang sedikit berantakan.

"Terakhir, bagaimana perasaanmu, pada saat itu juga, orang yang sudah lama kau sukai diam-diam, sambil memegang tanganmu, dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Pertama, tentu saja aku terkejut. Lalu, aku akan tersenyum lembut, menatapnya tepat di mata, menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, berkata dengan pelan bahwa aku menerimanya."

Nijimura terkesima, sampai lupa apa yang harus ia tulis.

"Wow. Kau melebihi ekspektasiku."

"Tidak terlalu sulit. Latarnya di sekolah, kan. Dan aku hanya berperan menjadi teman sekelas yang menyukai peran utama pria di dalam novel itu," Akashi hanya menyesap tehnya santai. "Novelmu unik, Nijimura-san. Tambahkan saja bumbu-bumbu yang lain seperti komedi agar pembaca tidak bosan dan bisa ikut masuk dalam ceritamu. Semoga sukses."

"Jarang-jarang adik kelasku yang manis ini bisa memuji. Aku tersanjung."

"Terima kasih. Tapi usiaku sekarang sudah dua puluh dua tahun."

"Yang harus berterima kasih itu aku, tahu. Kau direktur muda yang memimpin perusahaan keluargamu. Bukannya kau sibuk, ya. Hari minggu untuk bersantaimu terpaksa kau korbankan untuk memenuhi permintaanku."

Senyum bisnis terulas. "Tidak terlalu. Jadwal pribadiku masih bisa berjalan teratur."

"Benarkah?" Nijimura sedikit maju dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau begitu, bisa tambahkan jadwal _kencan bersama Nijimura-san_ setiap hari sabtu?"

Raut wajah terkejut menggantung di paras tampan milik Akashi.

"Apa—"

"Akashi," Nijimura menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Kedua tangan terulur, meraih sepasang di seberang sana. "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku—"

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Mana bisa," Akashi memejamkan mata. Mimik wajah serius Nijimura perlahan menghilang, digantikan air muka kecewa.

"Begi—"

"Mana bisa aku menolakmu dengan mata seperti itu, Nijimura-san," Kedua telapak tangan itu ia lepaskan, kemudian membekap sepasang yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Rubi bertabrakan dengan granit. Dua ujung bibir terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Tentu saja aku mau."

Nijimura sampai tidak tahu bagaimana berekspresi untuk menggambarkan euforia yang melonjak-lonjak dalam perasaannya.

"Boleh aku jujur?"

Akashi menatap masih dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Ya."

"Tokoh wanita dalam novel ini sebenarnya agak mirip denganmu. Ah, bukan. Ini memang kau, Akashi. Sengaja kubuat untukmu, idenya datang karenamu, dan dibantu juga olehmu." Nijimura mengulas senyum miring. "Jangan marah...? Karena kugambarkan kau sebagai perempuan. Kau tahu redaksi tidak mau menerima naskah tentang percintaan homoseksual."

Akashi sedikit terkejut, namun pandangannya tetap teduh.

"Justru aku senang bisa berguna untukmu, Nijimura-san. Maksudku, Shuuzo."

"Bagus, panggil aku begitu seterusnya, Sei."

"Kita pulang? Kau terlihat sudah lama tidak makan masakan rumah."

Tangan yang saling menyatu itu perlahan terlepas, seiring mereka berdua yang mulai beranjak dari sofa beludru.

"Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, mungkin. Mau memasak untukku?"

"Sesekali kurasa tak apa." Akashi berjalan mendahului Nijimura.

Nijimura menyeringai, menyusul Akashi kemudian menarik pinggangnya.

"Harus terbiasa, karena nantinya kau akan memasak untukku setiap hari."

"Dan kenapa aku harus?"

"Kau tahu sendiri alasannya, Sei."

Akashi terkekeh kecil. Membiarkan lengan kekar Nijimura bertengger di pinggangnya, seiring mereka yang berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Tapi, Nijimura-san, ada beberapa redaksi yang menerima naskah novel tentang kisah percintaan sesama jenis, lho."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan mengajukan naskah _BL_ dengan kita sebagai tokoh uta—"

"Putus."

"Eh!"

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

im madly in love with this ship, for real. *duduk di buritan*  
saya menumpangi banyak kapal dan mencari asupannya satu persatu dengan dosis yang sama /yassss ((sampai berbusa))  
itu akhirannya ga putus kok. beneran. ahuhu


End file.
